Simply sumerised
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: the title states this is just a little summery poem I wrote about the 25 episodes of the Skip beat anime. It is in a poem form and to get the correct separation lines have been used between verses.


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect  
**

**Hello my sweeties,**

Sorry we have had no real updates my dears,

But I'm actually sick in bed atm (and supposed to be sleeping shhhhhh!)

But this little poem kept running around my head for some reason.

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip beat!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I often wonder what happened,**

**That day I walked away?**

**Did you ever look back?**

**Ever secretly wanted me to stay?**

* * *

**How many times did you disparage me?**

**How many times did you make me weep?**

**Did you really think that was my only use?**

**To work 3 jobs until I was beat?**

* * *

**The world seemed so much more dismal then,**

**The sky it seemed less blue.**

**The world seemed so much colder,**

**Or maybe that was just you?**

* * *

**They never asked my reason,**

**Never slighted at my plight.**

**They just took me in and loved me,**

**Taught me not to give up without a fight!**

* * *

**I took a stand and made my vow,**

**And although I ended up cursed.**

**My life is so much better now,**

** could it really have gotten any worse?**

* * *

**I'm working hard daily,**

**And today I put up a fight.**

**She had no reason to say that!**

**She needed to stop and make it right**

* * *

**It was the only thing I kept,**

**The day you threw me away.**

**Today I almost lost it,**

**So why did he look at me that way?**

* * *

**The curse seems to be spreading,**

**One becoming two.**

**Can't they see that girl is hurting**

**Can't they see what she is going through?**

* * *

**This world is full of money,**

**But that doesn't make it right!**

**Some days you have to step back,**

**But other days you fight!**

* * *

**We work together that's for sure,**

**But we were never really friends.**

**But that seems to have changed now**

**Though it's on her choice it depends.**

* * *

**I played a high school girl today,**

**I couldn't help but smile.**

**Would my life be like that?**

**If I hadn't chose exile?**

* * *

**I got to watch him act today,**

**And I've never felt so sure.**

**Acting is what I want to do,**

**What I was searching for.**

* * *

**You know I have to ask myself,**

**How are you still alive?**

**I swear with out Yashiro**

**You never would survive.**

* * *

**Although we are not friends,**

**You amazingly made me see.**

**Not everything has to be perfect,**

**I just need to do the best for me.**

* * *

**This job is going to be difficult,**

**I can see you standing there.**

**All dressed up in leather and lace,**

**Don't act like you can care.**

* * *

**I understand what's needed now,**

**My best friend was the one to make me see.**

**I can't forget I'm an actress,**

**And I think your finally seeing me!**

* * *

**How dare you turn my call off!**

**How dare you question me!**

**You wanted me gone and now it's done**

**It's how you wanted it to be!**

* * *

**To begin with I was excited!**

**My very first acting part!**

**It's just a shame she's not a princess,**

**Just a girl with a heavily scarred heart.**

* * *

**I wasn't going to take it,**

**I was going to tell them No!**

**But when you looked at me that way,**

**I had no choice but go.**

* * *

**I'm really struggling senpai!**

**And you think your helping me?**

**Yet suddenly I realise,**

**You gave me the space to let Mio free!**

* * *

**We are really hard now,**

**But why do you fail to smile?**

**Are you really hurting badly?**

**Shall I sit and stay a while?**

* * *

**I know I'm just a chicken,**

**Sitting here in my rooster shell.**

**But really I just want to help you,**

**I want to save you from yourself.**

* * *

**Just that you love her?**

**Just tell her that you care!**

**But I wonder why I feel so unsure**

**When you only sit and stare?**

* * *

**I may only be you Kohoi,**

**But please understand this.**

**You'll always be my goal in life**

**And no matter what you'll get through this.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**So that's just a really weird way to summarise**

**The first 25 episodes of the Skip beat anime in poetry XD**

**As I said I'm sick in bed at the moment can you guess what I watched today XD**

**Sorry if it's terrible!**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


End file.
